Wexley
Wex is a marksman extraordinaire, resident wunderkind, and also occasional altarboy to Oglok the Holy. Wex is played by Junpei. Intro Confusion showed on Wex's face--long before he realized he was even confused--as he stood in the drawing room of The Yawning Portal Inn He twiddled his thumbs as he looked around at the angry eyes staring him down. The drawing room was filled with a dozen or so serious looking--and fast becoming impatient--adventurers and murder hobos itching to try their min-maxed builds on BBEGs and/or unsuspecting NPCs. They all wanted to start their adventure an hour ago but this little boy was making life hard for their quest giver. "I-I'm not sure why I'm here! I was just looking for apples and-and now you're telling me to slay a what?!" "A giant crab and a--." "A wha--" "A giant crab and a dem--" "A what--" "A giant crab and a demon sword! Let me finish boy!" "..." "...and possibly a Beholder or two and several Djinns,There were no Beholders, thankfully. But there was Jenny the bored Sphynx, Darth Maul (yes ''that''Darth Maul) who was oddly there for some reason, and the promised crab--although he was not what everyone expected. Mr.Crab was very polite and kinda sounded British... even died like a ser. I dunno it's covered under 'etcetera etcetera'--but that's nitpicking the contract you signed." "I signed a contract!? B-b-but that guy in a funky cloak just asked me to write my name on parchment after I asked him for help!" Wex was sweating bullets as he tried to explain. "I swear!" he added as he pointed to a guy picking his nose near the door. Everyone looked across the room towards the offender who was now in the middle of eating his booger--clearly thinking nobody was going to look his way at that moment. '' ''He was an emaciated-looking man wearing a visibly unwashed green robe. Across his chest lay a wooden board; “Interested Adventurers Sign Up Here” written in big purple and scarlet letters. "I... just wanted to know where I could get apples--" Wex started The man flipped the board; “PASSPHRASE FOR SECRET MISSION: Hey mister, know where I can buy apples?” "What the--that was oddly on the nose!" the boy yelped. "Maybe the-the thing-the contract isn't good? It was a misundersta--" The man turned around, “Contract Irrevocable Once Signed” was painted on another board laid on his back. He then faced them again. He shrugged. Frustrated groaning could be heard from everyone in the room mixed in with a few cheers and jeers. "Well, that's that for that fuckery." the burly man--the client/questgiver/NPC--said as he rose and gave a pat on the back to a shocked Wex (whose mouth was still wide open in disbelief). As the other adventurers filed out, the burly man took a red fruit from his desk. "Here, catch." he said as he threw an apple in the air. Wex, though surprised, was able to catch it with his right hand. "Listen, be smart and stay alive kid. You'll get enough gold to buy a whole damn orchard of apples if you want after this." the big man said. "The boss is pretty generous, see" he chortled as he lit his pipe and took a few puffs. "Now off you go." he added as he exhaled heavy purple smoke. Wex's eyes watered and he coughed a few times while mumbling some thanks. “I’ll never smoke when I grow up!” he thought as he slowly walked out of the drawing room to join the rest of the expedition outside. He reached in his pocket with his left hand and took the folded up contract they gave him earlier. His eyes scanned the contents, "Wexley" was signed at the bottom in black ink with big scrawly letters. He shifted his attention to the apple in his hand. He thought about his big brother Pax and big big (big) brother Arthune as he looked at his own face reflected on the fruit's shiny skin. "To White Plume Mountain then..." he said with a sigh before he took a big, crunchy bite Description Appearance Describe Character Appearance Personality At times impulsive but always happy to help people in need. Wex is easily tricked into triggering traps or luring monsters by other party members--usually the older and more seasoned-- who are too afraid to risk their own necks. "Oh well..." he says with resignation. He sighs as he pulls down his goggles and readies his mini hand crossbow, "If adults can't do it, then I guess it's up to kids like me to finish the job," '' ''And with that he charges ahead into the unknown, ready to face danger. Biography Early life (Undisclosed) Life as an adventurer (Undisclosed) First Kiss "I won't tell!" Relationships and Affiliations Old Man Farron The first adventurer that Wex befriended after passing St. Clitoria's learning modules and was deemed fit to be an adventurer himself. Dependable and strong, he bid goodbye to the boy and was off to fulfill his own quest after their expedition concluded. Last rumored location: Neverwinter Paxton One of Wex's older brothers, Pax was a sweet and loving kid. Not much older and with a face so similar to Wex's that they are often mistaken as twins. Kind and thoughtful, he always made sure Wex had bedtime stories to take with him when he dreams. Pax did love making stories and tales up after foraging for apples in the Barren Forest for Wex. Sold to slavery by their insane mother for a loaf of stale bread, a few coins, and a bottle of cheap wine, Wex is now undertaking a grand expedition to find him and his other lost brother, Arthune. Last rumored location: Phandalin Arthune Though not related by blood--but oddly having similar features as them--he loved his little brothers more than his life. Older than Pax and Wex by almost a decade, he served as their pillar of strength and guidance through the chaos that was their home life. In turn, the two small kids became his beacons of hope and raison d'être at a time when he no longer had any reason to live. Nobody knew were Arthune was the day Pax was dragged off by the slavers in black cloaks. As the slavers were found dead and the brothel Pax was sent to was razed to the ground the next day rumors spread. It was said that Arthune was the one who exacted vengeance on the rich and noble deviants--thought to be untouchable--who preyed on children. He disappeared after that fateful and grisly event. Five years later, as Wex started his grand expedition in search of his brothers, little did he know that Pax and Arthune were doing the same. All were reaching out, all longing for each other, all with the same wish: to find each other so they could finally become a family again. Last rumored location: The Mists of Barovia Oglok the Holy An uptight half-orc cleric who declared ever so often that he was on a journey of self-improvement. At times he can be heard mumbling to himself, wondering where self-help books could be found. Wex was assigned by the Emerald Enclave to a mission in when he first saw the hulking figure of Oglok--an agent of the Harpers. Unbeknownst to them, this encounter will be the first of many more in the future. "You're a member of the Herpes?" Wex asked innocently. "'''Harpers', child. Not Herpes, Harpers. And yes, I am part of that organisation."'' "Cool!" Ever since then, fate (or sloppy faction handlers) put them on the same expeditions at an alarming frequency--to Oglok's chagrin. Oglok was not keen on "babysitting". He dislikes pets and small children like how he dislikes his orcish half. The child, however, was keen on emulating Oglok. As the cleric would begrudgingly note, the kid was so in awe of the half-orc's strength, tenacity, and focus on self-improvement that it led to him adding "Become a Half-Orc like Oglok when I grow up!" in his long list of dreams to fulfill. And no matter how much an exasperated Oglok explained to Wex how biology works and the sheer impossibility of a human child growing up into a half-orc, the persistent kid never wavered. In the end, Oglok found that driving the point was futile, Wex was too young to understand. He decided to simply guide--babysit--the young adventurer instead whenever they found themselves in the same expedition. But here's one thing the uptight cleric misunderstood: deep in his heart, the aspect Wex cherished and admired in Oglok the most was not his focus on self-improvement. It also was not his tenacity, nor his prowess in battle. Not his height too--although Wex wouldn't might being as tall. The one thing that made the deepest, the most lasting impression in his young mind... was Oglok's kindness. "You know child, you're stronger than you look. You don't need to become something else. You're good just the way you are." '' ''Wex looked away to hide his face. He didn't want the cleric to see his tears. It was the first time he was sincerely praised ever since he became an adventurer. "But I still want to be an orc like you Oglok--" "HALF-orc, child. Half-orc--" "--so I could fly!" "..." Character Information Current Tier: 2 ' Enclave Autumnreaver AgentAnd occasional headache. The Emerald Enclave sometimes wonders if accepting Wex was a mistake. Their handlers were not trained for babysitting after all. But then again, Wex provided solid results--lord knows how--to justify his upper level membership '''Magic Items ' * '''Feats * Class Abilities Class1 Features * * Class2 Features * * Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - * DDEXYY-YY - 'Mundane Footnotes, References, Odd Trivia ' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters